<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meet the Goddess known as Miss Potts by Pandagirl23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606920">Meet the Goddess known as Miss Potts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandagirl23/pseuds/Pandagirl23'>Pandagirl23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Enass-AU [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Howard Mentioned, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, James Rhodes is Sneaky, Meet the Family, Original Character(s), Soft boi Tony Stark, Stane Mentioned, pepper is great</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:49:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandagirl23/pseuds/Pandagirl23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper gets an email invite to meet some people very close to the genius, billionaire, philanthropist man. Thanks to Rhodey they meet in terms of laughter and excitement.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Enass-AU [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meet the Goddess known as Miss Potts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In case one needs a break from the story. This was written before I started writing the behemoth that is currently 4 chapters in. Enjoy Pepper talking with the siblings. (Pepper is practically family)</p>
<p>This takes place further off from the story that is in progress.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Early morning coffee, early morning traffic noise heard distantly from the tower walls. Pepper, the CEO of the company sipped on her vanilla mocha bean latte as she observes the emails, texts, and requests that popped from the day prior. As much as she loved running the company, she loves it, it was stressful at times. More stressful when she had to shuffle future appointments and calls for one Tony Stark. She understood, he said he is visiting his extended family. Once the plan has been set, she could see a lighter pep in his step that has nothing to do with the induced caffeinated requirements. Pushing a strand of red hair behind her ear, she confirmed, denied, dragged requests to right areas. Sip. Replied to text. Sip. And replied to the board member. Empty. She was reaching for a pen for paperwork that also showed up from the week prior that needs reading and signatures. She set the pile for Tony to sign and for herself to sign and read.</p>
<p>She thought about his plans to visit his family. She knows he needs time away from everything. Just let his brain shut down to a point where is it call relaxing. She worried for that man; he was a whirlwind of energy. A tornado that sucked up everything and just spun it with it. A kite in a strong gust of wind pulling a child up and away. A little dark but that was Tony's brain. Potts smiled fondly at the thought of Tony being the child and the brain the kite. Said kid Tony would just squeal and go with it or argue that was inaccurate. The sorting of paperwork done; her thoughts went to when he first admitted that his mom didn't really die.</p>
<p>Let say, she is still embarrassed by her reaction. First was an incredulous reaction. The second was anger for Tony making a joke. Last was believing. Believe she did when he pulled out a picture of a very photo of himself and his mom. She is a beautiful woman; she was around her early forties at that time. It was little after he became Iron Man and a superhero. At the time the photo was taken, she could see fading bruises but a real grin splitting joy on his face. She studied the picture, seeing the same doe eyes, those expressive brown eyes that caught amber or honey gold in the sun. The hair, curl, tight, and wild she gave Tony those soft locks. She is ashamed to admit this to herself and will never breathe a word of it, she is glad he got his lips from his mom and not Howard.</p>
<p>Thinking of Howard made her think of Stane. It made sense why they were good friends. Why they clicked so well. They both were both scandalous and evil men. Though, she guesses Stane outranks Howard based on the fact he tried to kill Tony not once, not twice but several times! Still, it shakes her core knowing that story.</p>
<p>Pepper eyed her paperwork already feeling the long days of annoyance about stupid requests, board member inquiries, and general not doable or reputable task now. She mentioned she loves being the CEO. Soft hazel eyes drag over to her cell seeing an email invite to a group chat. Friday did not alert her to any scams or potential hackers-as if they could. Accepting the email, the first address was Rhodes. She knows this because it says "ColonelJRhodes3920@yahoo.com". She smiled remembering a rant that the genius had about Yahoo. She was pretty sure he has a love-hate for email and internet browser. The other two emails however she did not recognize. One is "<strong>Toedancer99@gmail.com</strong>" and the last one is "<strong>NewWordOrder319@yahoo.com</strong>". Curiosity is grabbing hold of her and maybe a distraction would not be so bad. Eyes flicking up to the door, Pepper returns her attention back to the computer screen.</p>
<p>The Subject said, "Meet the Family You Three"</p>
<p>She sees that Rhodey set this up, so these other emails must be Tony's siblings. She only saw one or two group photos with Tony and one with both Tony and Rhodey.</p>
<p>Nothing was typed into the group email. Cracking her fingers and shaking her hands loose, she began to type only to stop in the mid type of a sentence when an email popped up.</p>
<p>"Hello, Rhodey! Did you do a group email for us to meet The Goddess?" This was sent by ToeDancer. Another Email came quickly behind it. and this one was from NewWord.</p>
<p>"The greatest thing since the discovery of coffee." Happy face emoji. Pepper laughed gently only to catch another invite, this time a chat invite. Clicking on it she sees it already has several messages.</p>
<p>Nesreen: Email? Are you serious?</p>
<p>Rhodey: Yes. She would notice an email and accept if it was from me. A chat invite would be too weird and she would of been suspicious.</p>
<p>Mecili: Lol</p>
<p>Smiling, she could almost hear that snark and here she thought Tony was just born that way. It seems to run through the family.</p>
<p>Virginia Potts: Hello, yes Rhodey, really? Email. Two, I accepted the chat invite to check who sent it to me.</p>
<p>Mecili: I do that, the subject line is never specific enough.</p>
<p>Mecili: Oh how rude of me! Sorry I am Mecili Daw</p>
<p>Nesreen: Zira Nesreen Daw. Most call me Nesreen or if you are Tony then it is Nes</p>
<p>Rhodey: Sorry Pepper, figured you would be more comfortable with email.</p>
<p>Virginia Potts: I have to be :D It is my job to be comfy with emails</p>
<p>Nesreen: The Sass</p>
<p>Rhodey: Anyone close to Tony is sassy</p>
<p>Mecili: Sassy Lassy and it is good to talk to you Ms. Potts, Tony gushes about you. Almost makes me believe you two were dating.</p>
<p>Pepper blushed faintly. She figured Tony would gush about his friends, but the implications were well interesting. She thought it about many times. They tried it once it was strange and his life was too “<em>busy</em>”.</p>
<p>Virginia Potts: Oh, we tried a few years back but it didn’t work out. And call me Pepper, please.</p>
<p>Nesreen: I am happy to be speaking with you as well. I was wondering</p>
<p>She waited for a minute until she realized she must be doing something. Reaching for the first paperwork in her stack, she began to read. She was into the first quarter of the paper hearing a notification in chat.</p>
<p>Rhodey: She died?</p>
<p>Mecili: She has a cat. The cat tends to play with the wifi box.</p>
<p>Rhodey: well that sucks</p>
<p>Nesreen: DID IT SEND!?</p>
<p>Nesreen: Oh, it did not. Sorry Pepper, Vaslav yanked the cord out again. Evil thing.</p>
<p>Nesreen: I did not die, boo on you two, boo on everything you own. Anyway, I want to ask if you would like to join our brothers out here in Sicily. We figure with how much he squee about you, we can talk and tease Tony.</p>
<p>Pepper laughed behind her hand imagining Tony ‘Squeeing’. She caught him one time in a to the large sweater. Sweater paws with a coffee cup. Cute should not apply to him often but with him flapping the sweater paws and making that noise, she almost died overwhelmed by the through.</p>
<p>Pepper did the only thing she could and sent an old blackmail photo of Tony in said sweater paws to regale.</p>
<p>Mecili: My heart, our brother all out burritos</p>
<p>Rhodey: I am not surprised. He steals sweaters from people who wear them on the bigger side.</p>
<p>Nesreen: That is so cute. I think our mom likes wearing bigger sweaters. Hold on.</p>
<p>Rhodey: Vaslav is on the prowl</p>
<p>Mecili: I place 30 dollars on that bet.</p>
<p>Rhodey: 40 says he was knocking something down.</p>
<p>Mecili: I say it is the internet box again. Deal</p>
<p>Virginia Potts: It melted my heart when I took it, he said shame on me for being a sneak. Also, really boys? Placing bets on cats being jerks?</p>
<p>Nesreen: THANK YOU! I love my little furry jerk, but he is a menace! Like Dum-E. Also, he was trying to knock down a vase.</p>
<p>Rhodey: Boom, you owe me 40 now.</p>
<p>Mecili: Vaslav failed me D:</p>
<p>Pepper laughed more. She chatted with the three of them for a little longer. Nesreen had to go to teach her class of the day. Mecili had his own paperwork and language studies to do. Rhodey had a meeting with Tony and the council. After exchanging goodbyes and confirmations on her going she grinned excitedly to have a small vacation. She would have to leave earlier than Rhodes and Tony, but it would be fun none the less. Sending off a quick text to said genius she got a rapid reply that just said “<strong><em>yes</em></strong>”.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>